Cafe Romance
by kekkie1968
Summary: First Try at ever letting people seeing anything I ever wrote so hope you all like it. It was really just me fooling around on Memorial Day.
1. Chapter 1

Breanna Delane always helped out in her family's café whenever she had time off. She was preschool teacher by day and most nights helping out with her brothers and sisters. Since their parents had died within a year of each other. For the past two years, it was her oldest brother Matt running the café with help from her brother Chris. The two of them were hysterical together, she kept saying they should have their reality show both of them being so different. Her sister Jill was married and had her niece and nephew who she adored, she loved her brother in law Luke. Then there was youngest and little sister Alexandra or Ali for short. The budding actress in college who flirted with every single cop who came into the café. That was Ali always was, the café was a regular for the station since it was close to it. Bree as her family called her grew up with cops, and because of broken heart and engagement when she was still in college stayed clear of all of them.

There was one that was different he came in at night sometimes with his partner Vinnie who Ali adored flirting with. The other officer Jamie, he was different very polite and they always seemed to strike up conversations when he came in. One night Jill was there, Luke was home with the kids. She said so did that cop you have your eye come in tonight? She looked at her, what do you mean I do not have my eye on anyone especially not an officer. I have been there and done that, did you not forget Michael, I still have pictures left that I did not burn if you need to jog your memory.

Jill looked at her, she said Michael was almost 4 years ago, and I understand how hurt you were and you stayed protective. But sooner or later darling sister, someone has to break through your shell. I think Jamie Reagan is the one that can break through. However, if you keep shooting him down, he is not going to keep trying. She said I never shot him down, Jill looked at her, just last week he tried to invite you to the Yankees game, last time I checked you were my sister that actually loves sports, not like my sister who pretends to get a guy's attention. Just one time put the shell down and open your eyes. She said you are impossible I swear, he never thinks of me that way. She then sees the guys come in at the corner of her eye. Chris came over, hey Bree your man is here. Bree said love of God I swear you people. Bree said hey guys coffee as usual, Vinnie looked around, she said Alex is on a date tonight so you only got me. She brought over their coffees and made small talk with Jamie, she then realized what her sister was saying. It just hit her right there in the moment.

Jamie stayed around after Vinnie left, it was the end of their shift and Vinnie headed home. Jamie walked over to Breanna. He said hey Bree, she looked up it was quiet and she was doing lesson plans for the next day. She said hey heading home, he said yeah but not yet. I was wondering would you like to go out to dinner sometime? She was in awe, she was attracted to him, I mean who would not adore Jamie Reagan he was handsome but more so he was kind and he had a good heart. She could tell, she gulped and took a leap, first leap in four years. She said Jamie, are you asking me on a date? He said yeah believe so, she said then yeah I think dinner would be great. What night would work for you? They agreed on Friday night the next night he was off, and exchanged phone numbers. He kissed her cheek, and she just stood by in awestruck she said just yes to a date, then her stomach started churning big time, and she realized. She just said yes to her first date in almost four years. OMG what was she thinking she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree was driving home Friday after class and had decided she could keep driving and just forget she had a date tonight. It would be easier and might calm her fear going all through her right now.

Suddenly her phone rang, it was Jill and as soon as she answered she heard the squealing in the background. She said Jillian, we made a pact, you were never to tell our younger sister any of this. Jill calmly said only one of us has been on a date recently, I think we need her, I also have Hailey waiting for her, but I am thinking she is not dating much in kindergarten.

Bree was pulling up, and said fine tell Alexandra I am not wearing anything see through and no short miniskirt no one needs to see that.

She walked in all of her clothes were all over the bed, she said Alex stay out of my closet. Alex said you need to embrace this fun and relax. Jamie was my dream, but he was yours from the moment he walked in the cafe the first day.

Hell, he was even when he was young, and would come in with his brothers. Bree knew Danny for years he always came in, she always laughed how different him and Jamie were.

Jamie was more like his brother Joe she remembered when he was killed in action, and how hard that was on his family. She had known the Reagan family she felt like her whole life since her family had been running the café for generations.

After much primping from Alex who was even annoying the 5 year old Hailey, Bree was ready. Well she looked ready, it was not a control of her nerves though.

Everyone cleared out so she could wait for Jamie. She kept trying to remind herself, this was the same guy she has been talking to for months, and known forever. Wacky thing was once he got there, even though both were nervous, she just remembered how comfortable she felt and how much fun she was having. They went to a nice Italian place and then walked around near the bridge.

They spoke so easily, they knew a lot about each other so it was easy. He kept a protective arm around her and she loved that. Next thing she knew they were back by her place, and the night was over, she realized she was disappointed. They stood in her walkway slightly nervous but he made the move and kissed her gently on the lips.

She said you can come in I can make coffee, he smiled early shift tomorrow, I can bring you pizza tomorrow night and we can rent movies if you want. She smiled I would like that, he said me too kissing her a little bit more deep than he did the first time and hugging her tight.

He said I better go but grabbed another kiss smiling and winking at her before he started to walk away.  
She walked inside and was on the nicest high, he was more dreamier than she had thought possible. She walked in and heard Alex. She said go home, Alex said not a chance but thank you so much for asking. Come on spill the details I need details, and go slow I have to text Jill and give her a play by play she could not stay up.

Bree smiled, she said that makes two of us wait Alexandra, I was about invite Jamie in, she said I considered that I was listening by the door.

I would have said I was just leaving something and ran out the door. Now that you know, spill details she smiled, it was awesome he is as sweet as I thought and he kisses really good. Now go home, I am going to bed. Alex said as if, I am sleeping here I need more information in the morning.

Bree shook her head, that was Alex always was. She went to her room and Jamie had sent her a text message saying sweet dreams and good night. She decided she liked him a lot and texted him saying how much she had and good night. She then went off to a blissful night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next afternoon, she tried to keep herself busy waiting for Jamie, they had texted some, he was coming around 6pm. She tidied up the apartment and before she knew it, he was at her door. She choose a light sweater and a pair of jeans, Jamie looked so good a shirt that showed off his upper body and a pair of jeans that was snug to him. She felt herself wanting to just kiss him moment he walked in and he smelled so good the cologne was awesome.

He put down the pizza and the rented movies, they decided on what movie this afternoon when he was on a break. He took her in a quick hug and a kiss that led into a few more. When they broke free, they both smiled, he said wow your place is awesome. She had plates for the pizza, and made a salad and had beer chilling. They got comfy on the couch and just enjoyed watching the movie, they had decided on a recent comedy they both had wanted to see but never got to the movie theatre to see it. He had the protective arm around her. They were having so much fun just talking, she loved how comfortable she was around him. Suddenly, midway through the movie, he kissed her and she met his kiss, they did not watch the rest of the movie, they spent it canoodling on the couch and it was bliss.

He pulled apart, she thought she had done something wrong, he gave her neck a little nuzzle. He said "If we don't stop, I will not be leaving here, and I like you so much, I need to take it slow, " Bree, I know this is early, but I knew that I wanted to say this months ago when we started talking. I want to date you and I want to call you my girl." "I know it sounds corny and old fashioned, but I want to take this one step at a time, and not wreck this good thing." She said, "You are a gift from heaven, I have not trusted a guy in a long time, but I trust you and I want us to explore and enjoy this. I also want it to be slow, it is just the type of girl I am." He smiled, "that is the type of guy I am too." He said come on kissing her more little kisses, let's go for a walk, I need to get out of your apartment laughing sheepish. She smiled, realizing what he meant, and she felt the same way. They went and got yogurt and sat by the promenade talking. He then walked her back and then kissed more in her doorway. They made plans to see each other tomorrow, they both had family stuff, and it was too early to blend them and they knew that. It was just a nice beginning to them, and they just wanted to relish in it for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three weeks later after that night they decided to give "them" a chance. They saw each other when they could, their schedules were both crazy, they texted and talked every day and night. He was working late shift tonight, and she was helping at the café. She smiled when he walked in, he told Vinnie to go find a table. He came close and stole a kiss, Chris said "hey we start charging for them", Bree stuck her tounge at her brother and called him stupid. He kissed her cheek laughing, he said – " I need to steal you for a minute outside."

She smiled okay, they walked outside, she said "anything wrong", he said nope "everything is right." I just wanted to ask if it would be okay, he looked sheepish, she said what suddenly worried. He said "my place got painted and the fumes are killer, and I could stay at the house, but I kind of was wondering?" and looked up at her with those eyes.

She blushed so bad, he said "I can stay at dad's:. She said "no you don't have to at all, you should stay around until closing we can go back together." He smiled yeah, she said of course. I like the idea a lot. He kissed her long on the lips, he said me too. Bree thought to herself, did I just say yes, she then went yeah I did and I am crazy about the guy I said yes too.

They did small talk at the café and teased with Vinnie. Afterward, Jamie waited outside and she got in his car. She was dropped off by Jill today, and she was leaving her car by her place. They walked in to her place and right then passion took over.

They had another long cannodling party on the couch lots of kissing and cuddling each of them knowing tonight they were planning not to stop. When they realized they better be moving into the bedroom, Jamie gently took her hand, he was already just in his jeans, he kissed her again. She said "I am going to get more comfortable for you, and you should get comfy too." He smiled as he let her go to the bathroom, he had snuck flowers in his duffel bag and found a vase and put them near the bed. He found romantic music on her Ipod.

She came out smiling, "well Jamison I knew I adored you for a reason". She kissed him long on the lips. That night she was lost in just a feeling of bliss loving her man, and he was amazing and patient and kind. She was cuddled on him and he kissed the top of her head. He said "what is going through that pretty head." She said that "I am happy and I wish you would need to stay here a lot more often. " He smiled "I can stay here whenever you want kissing her, and I am happy too darlin face." He kissed her again they smiled and cuddled and loved again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning, he was up before her smiling watching her sleep, he played with her hair. She smiled at him, he kissed her "I am going to get bagels and I will bring you back coffee." She smiled "who is better than you" still sleepy; he kissed her and said get some rest I will be right back kissing her cheek again. He came back with the coffee and bagels and it was Saturday, they walked around the park, they went to a shelter and played with some dogs, they both loved them and just had a great day. He had to go back to his place he was pulling the late shift, they kissed for a long time back in her place, he wanted to take her back to bed, but he knew that he would never want to leave. They each had family dinners tomorrow, and he knew that soon the families would be blending, and he could hardly wait for that


End file.
